This invention generally concerns improvements in interfacing a photographic film cassette, which includes a disposable battery, with a photographic camera having electrical components which are adapted to be energized by the battery.
The present invention is related to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,662, issued to Irving Erlichman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,537 issued to Richard Paglia. The denoted patents disclose and claim the basic concepts of a photographic film cassette containing a battery which is discarded with the empty cassette and a photographic camera which interfaces with such a cassette and has electrical components adapted to be powered by the battery contained therein. It has been found that in such systems wherein the battery terminals exposed to the environment when the cassette is at rest outside of an interfacing photographic camera, there exists the possibility of accidently establishing an electrical circuit between the battery terminals and draining the battery of its energy. This invention concerns a solution to that problem.